The Power of Cannibalism
by Lullaby-Dream-24
Summary: Hannah Claire Lecter and Harry James Potter join forces to go against the Dursley's and to fight together against the Dark Lord and his followers. My first crossover.
1. Meet the Lecter's

Privet Drive didn't change very often, but when it did, all the residents knew what the change was. That summer, an American family had moved into number two, right next door to the Dursley family of number four. Of course, no one really knew the reason for the move or the kind of work the parents did, but they did know that their daughter and son were inseparable, despite the fact there was an obvious age difference between the siblings.

Petunia Dursley, trying to be the most _welcoming_ neighbor, and by welcoming, I mean annoying and nosy, dressed her family up, and walked over to meet the new neighbors, a fresh chocolate mousse pie in her arms. Vernon and Dudley had both moaned and groaned about having to wear what they called _church clothes_, just to meet and greet the Americans, but it made Petunia happy, so they decided to put up with being uncomfortable for a little while.

After knocking on the door for a few seconds, the Dursley's only had to wait thirty seconds before the door opened to reveal a teenage girl, with black-brown hair and dark brown eyes, about their son's age.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon. We're the Dursley's from next door, and we just wanted to stop by and welcome you and your family to the neighborhood. I'm Petunia, and this is my husband, Vernon, and our son, Dudley."

"Nice to meet you." The girl looked around them for a second, and a look of confusion appeared on her face. "Where's the other boy? I saw him out working in the garden yesterday."

Petunia fidgeted for a brief second before answering. "Oh, that's our nephew, Harry Potter. He had a fever this morning, so he's resting for today. May I ask your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hannah Claire Lecter."_ 'Lying sods.'_

Hannah knew a lie when she heard one, and thanks to her parents, she could always tell when someone was about to lie based on their body language. It was clear to her that Harry wasn't getting rid of a fever and just resting. She had been in the kitchen, washing dishes when there was a knock at the door. She had seen Harry out in the garden again.

Petunia was about to ask if Hannah was alright when the sound of someone running down the stairs was heard, and a second later a male child appeared under Hannah's arm to see what was going on. Like unlike his sister, he had strawberry-blonde hair and aqua-green eyes. He looked at the Dursley's and grabbed his sister, seemingly afraid of the neighbors. Petunia simply smiled at the little boy.

"Hello, young man. I'm Petunia Dursley. What's your name?"

The boy looked at his sister nervously until she nodded. "I'm Hansel Clarence Lecter. Hannah's my older sister."

Hansel looked right at Dudley, squeaked, and ran back into the house, and up the stairs to his room. This action caused Hannah to look at Dudley suspiciously. The day before, her brother had been playing at the playground just down the street, and had run home crying, saying something incoherently about bullies pushing him around and knocking him down. Before Hannah could say anything on that subject, her parents pulled into the driveway and caused her to smirk inwardly to herself. Her dad was not someone that the Dursley's would like to meet in a dark alley.

Her mother kissed her on the head as she walked into the house to put away the groceries. Her father, however, stopped next to his daughter to inrtoduce himself to the neighbors.

"Good afternoon. I'm Hannibal Lecter."

Petunia and Dudley flinched slightly, but Vernon paid no mind and made the introductions to his family.

"I'm Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife, Petunia, and our son, Dudley. We live next door in number stopped by to welcome you and your family to not only the neighborhood, but to England as well."

Hannibal nodded his head and let them know that the gesture was appreciated by inviting the family in for a drink and conversation. In the living room, Hannibal's wife was setting out a tray of tea and short breads that she had bought at the store.

"Hello, I'm Clarice Lecter. Welcome to our home. Hannah, where's your brother?"

Hannah tried her hardest, and failed to hide her smile, which scared the Dursley's slightly. "He's up in his room, Mother. Something about Dudley scared him when he saw him. I don't know why he's so scared. He doesn't seem very scary to me. I'll go get him. Excuse me."

Hannah bowed to the Dursley's and her parents, then left the room to go upstairs and fetch her brother.

"Hansel?" Hannah knocked on his bedroom door. "Sweetheart, Mom and Dad are home. They want you to visit with the neighbors. Please let me in."

"No. I don't want to see them. That boy, he's the main bully. Tell Mom I don't feel very well right, that I have a headache, I don't care. But I'm not coming down until their gone."

Hannah nodded her head. _'So, I was right about the boy, Dudley. He's the bully that messed with my brother. Well, he's going to pay when he's alone with me.'_ "Okay, Hansel. I'll be back in a little bit to check up on you."

Hannah turned and went back down to the living room. _'Not only are they liars, but they're also bullies. Mom will not be happy about this.'_ "Mom, Hansel said his head doesn't feel very good, like he's got a headache, and you know how much his headaches hurt."

Clarice nodded and ushered her daughter into the kitchen to help with the rest of the dishes that didn't get washed. "So, Hannah, what's really wrong with your brother?"

"Dudley and his friends are the bullies from yesterday. And remember yesterday, that boy in their garden, the one that's out there right now? Petunia said that he had a fever today and that he's taking it easy and resting today. Liars and bullies, that's what they are. Cover for me, okay? I'll be right back."

"Are you going to go get that boy? I don't think that's a good idea, Hannah. It's trespassing. And they could get the police over here, and what would happen to your dad if that happened?"

"Mom, they're lying about the boy, and their son is terrorizing Hansel. Justice should be on our side. Threaten to set Dad on them if they even think about calling the cops. How often are my ideas and theories wrong? Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've got you and Dad for parents. I'm one smart cookie."

Clarice nodded to her daughter as she left through the back door, and 'jumped' over the fence into the Dursley's yard. Going back into the living room, Clarice said that her daughter wanted to get a head start on making dinner, and looking at her husband, she knew he knew she was telling a lie to cover for one of Hannah's ideas, again.

Hannah stopped a few feet from where Harry was kneeling and weeding the rose garden. She could see a bruise on the back of his neck, half-hidden under his shirt collar. Clearing her throat gently, Hannah tried to get Harry's attention. Harry flinched slightly, but relaxed when he saw it wasn't his uncle, however, he adopted a slightly fearful look.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Hannah Claire Lecter. I live next door." She saw the way his eyes flashed over to the house for a second and knew he was afraid of his relatives. "Don't worry, they're over at me house with my parents. They don't know I'm over here. You won't get in trouble, trust me. I would like for you to come over and join us for dinner. I know your relatives are not very good people. Your aunt said you were in bed, getting rid of a fever., but I knew she was lying. They knocked on the door while I was doing the dishes. I saw you in the yard. I also know that your cousin is a bully, since he scared my brother yesterday at the park and Hansel ran away when he saw him outside a little while ago."

Harry looked relieved that someone knew about the Dursley's, without him telling them, and them thinking that he was exaggerating. Hannah held out her hand, pulled Harry onto his feet, led him over to the fence, and helped him over into her yard. The two of them entered through the back door and snuck into the basement so Harry could wash up using the utility sink.

When they were ready, Hannah and Harry went back to the kitchen and Hannah started making dinner. While they waited for the brats on the stove to cook thoroughly, the two went into the living room, where the Dursleys' looked shocked, surprised, and, in Vernon's case, angry. Harry flinched and would've run out of the room if Hannah hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you've got a world of explaining to do. Start talking."


	2. Cannibalism & The Story Before Hogwarts

Hannah patiently waited for one of the Dursley's to explain themselves, but by the way her foot was tapping on the floor, you could tell her patience was wearing thin. Harry shifted from one foot to the other, staring at the floor, while Hannah's parents looked at the Dursley's with disgust.

As an ex-FBI agent, Clarice was not a woman that a person wanted to tangle with, and her husband, Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lecter, was even more dangerous. It was not uncommon for the two to feel passionate hate towards those who harm another person without due cause, especially a child that was their daughter's age.

Finally, Hannah couldn't take the silence any more, and she let her upbringing be known to the Dursley family. Walking forward, she grabbed Dudley's right hand, grimacing at having to touch him, and brought the hand so that it was in front of her mouth. Smirking and nodding at her father, she spoke to the Dursley's in a calm, quiet, and clear voice.

"Since none of you wish to inform us about the way you treat your nephew and others, I'm afraid I'll have to use my back up method. First, I'm going to bite off your son's right pinky, then I'll wait two minutes before biting off the right ring finger. After three minutes, I'll bite off the right middle finger, then wait four more minutes before going after the right index. If I have to wait five minutes, I'll bite off the right thumb, then work my way across the other hand. I suggest you start explaining. You have one minute before the pinky goes."

Petunia looked at her husband and whimpered, showing her distress. Vernon turned to face Hannibal. "Why don't you get control over your daughter? She's threatening my son, and you're just standing there like nothing is wrong."

Hannibal smirked and glanced at his wife, raising an eyebrow as he did. At Clarice's nod, he turned to face the Dursley's and Hannah, smiling with pride at his daughter's deviousness, then scowling at the Dursley family.

"I'm afraid that Hannah is acting on what she has been taught growing up. You see, I am, or was, a wanted man. I've been widely known as Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lecter. Clarice has accepted the cannibalistic way of life, and my children have grown up with it. Hannah is very serious, so I suggest you give us the answers we want. No lying, as we can spot liars a mile away."

Harry had been forced into a chair by Clarice, since he was paying attention to what was happening to his relatives. He was so dazed that he jumped when Dudley screamed as Hannah lifted his hand so his pinky was inside her mouth. Petunia paled and Vernon went red in the face. Harry stood up and walked over to Hannah, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll answer for them."

His relatives looked relived as Hannah removed Dudley's hand from her mouth. Hannah nodded to Harry and walked over to her father, who placed his arm around her shoulders. Harry retook his seat in the chair he had just vacated.

"I'm not sure where you want me to start. I could start from when my parents died and I was left here with my mother's sister. I could start from when I started going to a special boarding school. Where would you like me to start?"

Hannah looked at her father, who looked back at her. Clarice was the on e to answer. "Why don't you start from when you were left with your relatives? It's always easier to start from the beginning."

Harry nodded then took a deep breathe. Sighing, he began talking.

"I don't really remember much of the first year I was here at Privet Drive. I remember getting yelled at for crying, or talking, or just being in sight. I remember being hit for those things, as well. I remember when I was five, I was given chores to do, and they usually ended up being everything. Weeding the garden, cleaning the house, washing the car, cooking the meals. I could handle most of it but I was beat at the end of the day if it wasn't all done, or if I missed something, or didn't do something right. I was always burning myself on the stove and oven the first year I had to do the cooking. Too much or too little seasoning was rewarded with the belt across the back. If I got hurt, I had to handle it myself, because I wasn't worth the money of treatment. If I got sick, I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs until I was well enough to do my chores again. Broken bones were left to mend on their own because I wasn't important enough for them to take me to the emergency room. I was always wondering when I would get to eat again, since they had taken to giving me very little scraps and a small glass of water one time each day, unless I messed up on the chores, then I was locked into the cupboard and didn't get anything to eat for several days. It went on like this until I got my acceptance letter from the special board school when I was almost eleven."

Clarice looked at Hannibal and Hannah, then left the room to go see her son. Hannah looked Harry up and down, trying to figure out what he meant by the 'special' boarding school. There was a knock on the door, and Hannibal left to answer it, when suddenly it hit Hannah where she knew the boy's name from. She had read enough books at her old school that mentioned the famous Harry Potter. Looking at the door, she smiled at the guest that was standing with her father. The man was her father's cousin; the son of Hannibal's mother's brother. Dark hair and dark eyes seemed to be a trend in their family.

The man cleared his throat and Harry turned around, startled. His eyes went widen when he saw his Potions professor standing in the doorway.

Hannah turned back to Harry and asked him her only question of the moment. "So, Harry, this special boarding school of your wouldn't happen to be Hogwarts, would it?"

TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC TPOC

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. College classes and Writer's Block were getting in the way. Please let me know what you think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry it's been so long since I updated. Spring semester of school and then moving took a bit of my time. But I'm back and ready to work on my stories. I can't promise weekly updates, or even long updates. But I can promise to update at least twice a month.

The Dursley's all flinched at the mention of the 'Freaky' school. And this reaction was not missed by the Lecter family, Harry, or Professor Snape. Harry knew that would be the reaction to the name of his school. Really, he could call it his home, but then the Dursley's would go on and on about how they put a roof over his head and food in his stomach. At school he got medical attention when it was needed, three meals a day, and he had friends. The school was definitely more of a home than Privet Drive would ever be.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? Surely you're not friends with my relatives."

Harry looked at Snape with a bit of fear and loathing. He knew the moment he saw his professor that he was going to be belittled by the man, and in front of his relatives, no less. Before Harry could answer, however, Hannah rushed to his defense.

"Severus, it's so good to see you again. I invited Harry to join us for dinner tonight. I think he'd make a good first British friend for me. And he's also here so I can protect him."

Snape snorted momentarily. "Protect Potter from what? Being pampered by his relatives?"

"No, from abuse." Hannah crossed her arms and glared at her father's cousin. "We caught them in a blatent lie today. They said he wasn't feeling well, and that was why they didn't bring him over with them. When they came over, I saw him in the backyard, weeding out the garden, before I went to open the door. He has a bruise on the back of his neck that looks like a large hand print. Too sick to welcome the new neighbors, but well enough to weed the garden? I don't think so, Severus."

Snape looked between each person in the room before sighing. He knew that perhaps Potter wasn't spoiled, since he knew Petunia hated magic, but out-right abuse and neglect was not something he envisioned.

Harry looked at his shoes in embarrassment. Just what he needed: his most hated professor having more ammunition to humiliate him with come September. It was almost to much to handle. But at least the man knew he wasn't a pampered prince like he thought. Maybe his mental image would be altered now.

Hannah moved to stand next to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know that everything would be okay. Everyone jumped when they heard a young voice call out 'SEVERUS!' from the stairs. Moments later, Snape found himself with his arms full of excited Hansel Lecter.

"Severus, it's so good to see you. It's been too long since you stopped over. Are you staying for dinner? I hope you are. Hannah said we'll be having beer brats on the grill, baked beans, and cottage cheese. Please stay for dinner. Please, please, please!"

Snape placed a hand on Hansel's head to settle him down before he answered, smiling at the child.

"Yes, I will be staying for supper, child. You need not worry about that."

"YAY!"

"Hansel, don't shout. Use your inside voice."

Hansel smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Hannah. I got excited. Won't happen again. I promise."

Hannah shook her head. Of course it would be happening again. Hansel didn't know the meaning of settle down, which meant that the promise was none exsistent.

Clarice returned from the kitchen, and told Hannah that the brats were ready to be put on the grill. Hannah, grabbed Hansel and Harry's hands and dragged them into the kitchen, where she pulled the brats from the pot and took them out to place them on the grill on the patio.

_**A/N: Again, sorry it's short, but an update is an update, so don't complain. Please let me know what you fabulous readers think of this chapter.**_


End file.
